lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Pessimi affari
' | titolo_originale= | numero_stagione=4 | numero_episodio=4 | data_ABC=21 febbraio 2008 | data_FOX=da decidersi | data_RAI=da decidersi | flashforward=Kate | giorni=95 | sceneggiatore=Elizabeth Sarnoff Greggory Nations | regista= Stephen Williams | guest=Ken Leung - Miles Jeremy Davies - Daniel Faraday Rebecca Mader - Charlotte Shawn Doyle - Duncan Forrester Susan Gibney - Melissa Dunbrook Traber Burns - giudice Fred Q. Collins - ufficiale giudiziario Beth Broderick - Diane Jansen Tania Kahale - badante William Blanchette - bambino | }} è il quarto episodio della quarta stagione di Lost, ed è stato trasmesso il 21 febbraio 2008 negli Stati Uniti. Il bisogno di Kate di ottenere informazioni dall'ostaggio potrebbe compromettere la sua posizione con Locke - così come con Sawyer. Trama Sull'isola Locke si sveglia e prepara la colazione, la porta a Ben insieme ad un libro e i due iniziano a parlare. Ben dice che gli dispiace molto che Locke continui a non avere una strada da seguire e che è passato molto tempo ma le cose non sembrano essere cambiate, anzi le sue idee sono ancora più confuse di allora (riferendosi a quando Ben, col falso nome di Henry Gale, era stato catturato e rinchiuso nel bunker del Cigno e Locke gli chiedeva chiarimenti). Ora Locke vuole però evitare i discorsi enigmatici del suo prigioniero e se ne va, ma mentre cammina getta il piatto della colazione sul muro di un corridoio per scaricare la propria frustrazione. Intanto, Kate è seduta in veranda bevendo un caffè con Claire, quando arriva Sawyer. Claire li lascia soli colla scusa di prepararne un altro; Sawyer offre ospitalità a Kate nella propria casa ma Kate declina l'invito. Lui chiede cosa l'abbia spinta a rimanere, se sia dovuto alla sua presunta gravidanza. Al che lei si irrita e lo invita ad andarsene. Alla spiaggia, Jin e Sun provano a decidere dove vivranno una volta lasciata l'isola. Jin propone alcune città degli Stati Uniti e dà prova del suo impegno nell'apprendimento della lingua. Ma Sun trova delle semplici scuse per ogni città e dice che vuole crescere il "suo" bambino a casa, in Corea. Jin ricorda a Sun che è il "loro" bambino. Prima che Sun possa rispondere, Jack, Daniel, Charlotte, e Juliet fanno ritorno alla spiaggia. Jack li informa del fatto che Sayid e Desmond siano partiti con l'elicottero, rassicurando il resto del gruppo che presto arriveranno dal Cargo i soccorsi per tutti. Quando Sun chiede a Jack dove sia Kate, risponde che lei ha deciso di restare col gruppo di Locke e subito dopo si allontana perplesso senza fornire una motivazione. Alle Baracche, Kate si reca alla casa di Locke per chiedere di poter parlare con Miles. Locke risponde negativamente e la informa che se sta pensando di vivere in una democrazia, cioè come Jack gestiva le situazioni, ora invece le cose sono diverse. Kate sembra sorpresa dal comportamento di Locke e definisce il suo atteggiamento una dittatura. Locke però risponde che se fosse davvero un dittatore, le avrebbe sparato in testa, proseguendo la sua vita come se nulla fosse successo. Poi le da appuntamento per cena, le fà un occhialino e chiude subito la porta di casa. Kate vede Hurley e, intuendo che sta portando il pranzo al prigioniero Miles, lo avvicina e lo inganna, comunicandogli di doverlo sostituire nell'incarico per volere di Locke. Hurley abbocca all'amo avvisandola del fatto che il prigioniero è stato spostato dalla sala giochi alla rimessa delle barche, ma poi si fa promettere da Kate di non liberare Miles e di non dire nulla a Locke dell'informazione che gli ha estorto. Una volta dentro la rimessa Kate chiede a Miles se sa chi lei sia. Miles risponderà a patto che lei gli faccia un favore, ma Kate lo avvisa subito che non lo libererà. A sorpresa però Miles dice di essere esattamente dove vuole e chiede di avere a disposizione un minuto per parlare con Ben. Alla spiaggia Daniel osserva le varie scatole con il logo della DHARMA mentre Jack prova a contattare la barca. Juliet chiede ironicamente a Jack di provare a comporre altri numeri sul telefono satellitare come il 911, ad esempio. Sun poi chiede a Jack notizie di Sayid, che ormai avrebbe già dovuto dare notizie di sè e inizia a domandarsi se Locke non abbia ragione nel pensare che i compagni di Naomi vogliano fare loro del male, ma Jack taglia corto affermando che Locke non ha idea di quello che sta facendo. Sun poi lo incalza sul perchè Kate abbia deciso di rimanere con lui se davvero Locke ha così torto. Alle Baracche Claire e Kate stanno stendendo la biancheria quando Aaron inizia a piangere: Claire le chiede di calmarlo al posto suo prendendolo in braccio per un po' ma Kate, visibilmente imbarazzata, dice di non saperci fare coi bambini e non vorrebbe peggiorare le cose. Allora ci pensa Claire, affermando che in passato non avrebbe immaginato di poter diventare una buona madre. Successivamente Kate bussa alla casa di Sawyer, entra e beve vino della DHARMA in cucina con lui. Sawyer ha già capito che lei vuole usarlo per qualcosa e la sprona ad essere "donna abbastanza" da ammetterlo: subito Kate chiede il suo aiuto per fare evadere Ben. Sawyer va a casa di Locke, prima domandandogli di giocare a Backgammon ma poi facendosi promettere di non fare del male a Kate. Ottenuta la promessa gli rivela che Kate vuole liberare Miles e farlo parlare con Ben. I due allora vanno alla rimessa delle barche ma la trovano vuota. Nel frattempo Kate ha portato Miles nella stanza dove è rinchiuso Ben, che ha aperto spaccando il lucchetto con un colpo di pistola. Miles chiede a Ben se sa chi lui sia e se sa per chi lavora: ad entrambe le domande Ben risponde positivamente. Allora ricatta Ben spiegandogli che può dire al proprio capo che è morto e occuparsi di Charlotte (l'unico altro componente della squadra ad avere visto Ben vivo) se gli darà 3,2 milioni di dollari. Ben si domanda il motivo di una richiesta così precisa, Miles avrebbe potuto chiedere 3,3 milioni 3,4, invece proprio 3,2. Quando Ben nasconde la propria abilità a reperire denaro, Miles gli grida di non trattarlo come tratterebbe uno dei dispersi del volo 815, dal momento che è al corrente del suo potere. Miles gli impone due giorni per trovare tutti i soldi in contanti ma, all'appunto di Ben sulla criticità della sua situazione attuale, gli concede una settimana. Kate poi spinge Miles contro il muro e gli chiede di dirgli cosa sappia su di lei. Lui ammette di sapere tutto sul suo conto, elencando nome per esteso, come mai fosse sull'aeroplano e alcuni dei crimini che ha commesso. Stanno per andarsene dalla prigione di Ben quando compaiono Locke e Sawyer sulla cima delle scale. Locke ricattura Miles e ordina a Kate di tornare nel proprio appartamento. Più tardi Kate ascolta musica nel salotto del suo alloggio, quando arrivano prima Claire e poi Locke, che chiede di restare solo con Kate. Dopo essersi fatto riferire il contenuto della conversazione avvenuta tra Ben e Miles, Locke bandisce dal villaggio Kate, che dovrà andarsene la mattina successiva. Kate va da Sawyer, che le propone di restare con lui e che la proteggerà da Locke. Alla spiaggia Daniel e Charlotte conducono un esperimento di memoria con le Carte da gioco. Daniel deve ricordare la figura presente sulle 3 carte ma ne ricorda solo 2: contrariamente ai complimenti di Charlotte per i progressi fatti, Daniel sente di non aver fatto nessun progresso. Jack arriva domandando perchè nessuno risponde al telefono e se è possibile che esista una sola linea telefonica su tutta la barca. Charlotte ammette che esiste un numero di emergenza da usare solo in casi estremi. Juliet sottolinea che si tratta di un'emergenza così Charlotte compone il numero e si mette in comunicazione con Regina, dicendole che la gente della spiaggia vuole avere notizie dei suoi amici Sayid e Desmond che hanno lasciato l'isola con l'elicottero di Frank il giorno prima. Regina però non sa di chi Charlotte stia parlando e aggiunge che pensava che l'elicottero fosse ancora sull'isola. Il giorno successivo Miles è legato e appeso nuovamente nella rimessa delle barche. Locke entra, tira fuori una granata dallo zaino e la infila nella bocca di Miles, poi estrae la sicura in modo che il prigioniero sia costretto a mantenere la bocca serrata per impedire lo scoppio della bomba. Locke si presenta dicendo di essere lui ora il responsabile della corretta gestione dell'isola e che non ha senso avere regole se non è prevista una pena per averle infrante. Prima o poi Miles gli dovrà dire chi siano davvero le persone sulla nave e come mai sono così interessati a Ben, ma nel frattempo sarà costretto a mantenere fermo l'innesco della granata coi denti. Kate si sveglia nel letto di Sawyer e cominciano a baciarsi. Lei però ferma un tentativo di andare oltre. Sawyer dice di capire quanto lei fosse triste durante la notte passata tanto da non voler andare "fino in fondo", ma che ora non può resistergli sapendo che la proteggerà. Kate lo allontana ancora e lui comprende i suoi timori di essere incinta. Lei nega di essere preoccupata e nega di essere incinta. Sawyer è sollevato perchè la gravidanza sarebbe stata una pessima cosa, lei non sembra essere d'accordo e vuole tornare alla spiaggia mentre lui le urla di aver trovato una scusa per andarsene e che non glielo rinfaccerà quando tra una settimana troverà un motivo per litigare con Jack e tornare dritta da lui. Kate lo schiaffeggia e se ne va. Flashforward Kate e il suo avvocato arrivano al tribunale. Kate è esitante all'idea di passare dall'ingresso principale e domanda se c'è un'entrata di emergenza. Il suo avvocato le dice invece che passerà davanti a tutti camminando a testa alta. Kate si mette gli occhiali da sole, escono entrambi dall'auto e passano attraverso una folla di reporters e manifestanti mentre l'avvocato non rilascia dichiarazioni. All'interno dell'aula di Tribunale un poliziotto, davanti al giudice, legge i capi di imputazione a Kate, che però si dichiara non colpevole. La pubblica accusa chiede che venga rimessa in custodia cautelare, definendola una mina vagante, ma il suo avvocato si chiede dove possa scappare visto che è uno dei volti più noti d'America; il giudice comunque accoglie la richiesta e la mette in custodia cautelare fino alla fine del processo. Più tardi l'avvocato va a trovare Kate in prigione e le propone di accettare un accordo per essere condannata nella migliore delle ipotesi a 15 anni scontandone 7, ma lei rifiuta. Tuttavia senza accordo Kate rischia 20 anni per ogni capo d'accusa e l'ergastolo per l'omicidio del patrigno; il suo avvocato le ricorda la confessione fatta alla madre che è il testimone chiave della accusa. Di fronte ad un rifiuto della situazione e alla volontà di Kate di testimoniare, l'avvocato propone di focalizzare l'attenzione dei giurati su una situazione più attuale: ad esempio portando il figlio in aula per suscitare la compassione del giudice; ma lei si rifiuta di utilizzarlo nel processo. Riprende la seduta processuale, l'avvocato di Kate si scusa anticipatamente per quello che sta per fare e chiama a testimoniare il dottor Jack Shepard (ancora senza barba): l'obiezione di non pertinenza fatta dall'accusa viene respinta. Il giudice però sottolinea come Jack debba essere considerato solo come testimone della moralità dell'imputata poichè l'ha conosciuta dopo che questa ha commesso i crimini di cui è accusata. Jack racconta di come ha conosciuto Kate, che erano entrambi precipitati in un isola del sud-Pacifico con il volo 815, di non aver creduto alla colpevolezza di Kate (sull'aereo con lo sceriffo, morto però nello schianto) poichè si è prodigata per salvare e aiutare gli 8 superstiti dello schianto, due dei quali però non hanno resistito e sono morti (evidentemente Jack mente citando solo 8 superstiti). Kate interrompe Jack specificando che quello è il suo processo e non vuole sentirlo dire nient'altro. L'avvocato di Kate termina e quello dell'accusa fa una sola domanda a Jack: lui ama Kate? La risposta è: "no, non più". Di nuovo in prigione Kate riceve la visita di sua madre, in sedia a rotelle e visibilmente malata, che domanda alla figlia se sono vere le parole di Jack e lei sia veramente un'eroina, ma Kate non vuole parlarle, ancora risentita per il comportamento avuto l'ultima volta che aveva tentato di incontrarla, quando mettendosi ad urlare aveva chiamato la polizia. Kate chiede alla madre perchè è lì e lei risponde che è cambiato tutto quando ha pensato che la figlia fosse morta. Negli ultimi 4 anni i medici hanno continuato a darle solo 6 mesi di vita e lei ha deciso che non vuole testimoniare contro Kate, poi però afferma di voler incotrare suo nipote. Kate chiede se vuole strapparle un accordo, ma la madre risponde semplicemente di voler conoscere il bambino, Kate però le nega una simile possibilità dichiarando poi che l'incontro tra loro è terminato. In aula la pubblica accusa comunica al giudice che la testimone chiave non può essere presente in aula a causa di problemi di salute che la bloccano in ospedale. Il giudice sospende la seduta. In una stanza separata l'avvocato dell'accusa comunica a kate e il suo avvocato che la madre non vuole più testimoniare contro di lei. L'avvocato taglia corto e chiede di formalizzare l'offerta di accordo: Kate rifiuta di fronte ad una proposta di 4 anni di reclusione. L'avvocato ricorda che kate ha salvato la vita di 5 persone su un'isola deserta quasi morendo di fame (!) e nonostante ciò è stata portata in tribunale pur avendo difeso la madre da un marito violento, l'accusa dovrà quindi fare una grandissima arringa se crede di ottenere la pena massima. Di fronte a questa situazione la nuova offerta è detrarre la pena espiata più una condizionale di 10 anni con il divieto di lasciare il paese. Kate accetta, nonostante i dubbi del suo avvocato sul divieto di lasciare il paese, e chiede di poter firmare le carte relative all'accordo perchè ha un figlio e in questo rassicura l'accusa riguardo alla possibilità che lei lasci il paese. Quando lascia il tribunale dalla porta di servizio, Kate trova il taxi ad aspettarla ma prima Jack la saluta e lei lo ringrazia per le belle parole, chiedendosi per quante volte Jack abbia raccontato la storia dell'incidente e se non stia iniziando a crederci davvero. Jack dice di aver mentito riguardo ad una certa frase detta in tribunale (presumibilmente quella in cui diceva di non amarla più) e Kate gli propone di andare a casa con lei. Jack declina l'invito dicendo di doversi recare in ospedale ma dandole un appuntamento imprecisato per prendersi un caffè in futuro. Kate replica che capisce perchè lui non voglia vedere il bambino ma che finchè non supererà questa cosa tra loro non ci sarà nessun caffè, comunque se mai cambierà idea potrà venire a trovarli quando vuole. Kate arriva alla sua opulenta casa e la baby-sitter le da un accogliente benvenuto. Le dice che durante la sua assenza è mancata tanto al bambino che ora sta di sopra "a fare un riposino" Kate sale e nel letto possiamo vedere un bel bambino biondo che lei va ad abbracciare, lui la chiama "mamma", lei lo chiama "Aaron"! Generale Temi Ricorrenti Riferimenti culturali Domande Sull'isola *Dov'è l'elicottero? *Per chi lavora Miles *Perchè Miles vuole esattamente 3,2 milioni di dollari? *Cosa sa Miles approposito di ben? *Perchè Daniel ha difficoltà a ricordare le 3 carte? *Perchè Charlotte considera quelli di Daniel, "progressi"? *Perchè Minkowski non risponde più al telefono? *Kate mente a Sawyer riguardo al fatto di non essere incinta? **Se fosse incinta cosa ne è stato del suo bambino? Nel futuro *In che modo la testimonianza di Jack è correlata al ritrovamento dei rottami del volo 815 avvenuta nel 2004? *Chi sono secondo il finto racconto, gli 8 soparvvissuti del volo 825? *How does Jack's testimony correlate to the discovery of Flight 815's wreckage? *In che modo sarebbero morti gli altri due superstiti non inclusi tra gli Oceanic 6? *Perchè Kate rifiuta di mostrare Aaron a sua madre? *Perchè l'avvocato dell'accusa non vuole che kate lasci la California? *perchè Kate è giudicata da una corte californiana e non in una corte con giurisdizione nello stato dove lei ha commesso i crimini (o da una corte federale)? *Se Kate fosse stata incinta sull'isola, cosa ne è stato del suo bambino? *In che modo Kate è diventata la madre di Aaron? *Cosa è successo a Claire? *La vita di Aaron sarà circondata dal pericolo, come predetto in passato, se non sarà Claire a crescerlo? *Perchè Jack non vuole incontrare Aaron? *Jack ha mai scoperto che Aaron è suo nipote e Claire sua sorella? *Di chi è figlio Aaron secondo i racconti di Kate nel futuro? *Come Kate spiega le origini di Aaron e la sua età se quando è partita non era incinta?